A Mother's Hope
by lildreamer7
Summary: A little something for Mother's Day. SMacked pairing. Futurefic. Summary inside.


**Title:** A Mother's Hope 

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SMacked

**Spoilers:** Cold as Ice

**Summary:** Stella's past is filled with nothing but loneliness and misery. But she is finally learning to let that go. She's ready to forgive.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. They belong to Anthony Zuiker. The song "Everything to Me" belongs to Mark Schultz.

**All right, on with the story…**

* * *

Her rich, beautiful voice floated through the house from somewhere outside. Mac looked up from clearing the dishes. The soft, pure notes flowed into a slow melody. She was singing. He wandered into the hallway, drawn toward the sound of her voice, the dishes forgotten. The song rose in volume and pitch as he drew closer to where her voice was coming from. He found Stella outside, leaning against the balcony, staring out into the night. She sang in low tones, expressing emotions from deep within her soul.

_I must have felt your tears_

_When they took me from your arms_

_I'm sure I must have heard you say goodbye_

_Young and so afraid, had you made a big mistake_

_Could an ocean even hold the tears you cried_

_But you had dreams for me_

_You wanted the best for me_

_And you made the only choice you could that night_

_And you gave life to me_

_A brand new world to see_

_Like playing in the yard with dad at night_

_Mom reading Goodnight Moon_

_And playing in my room_

_So if you worry if your choice was right_

_When you gave me up_

_You gave everything to me_

Mac brushed away a tear, coming to understand the meaning behind those words. Stella's past had been filled with nothing but loneliness and misery. Her biological mother had given her up when she was just a baby. She had grown up in a foster home with ten other kids and a sick, twisted foster father who was nothing but a pedophile.

Some people from the city finally took her away from that place when her foster sister, Mindy, ran away. A new and loving family took her in, the Bonasera family. All her life, she resented her real mother for not wanting her and leaving her alone in such a horrible world.

And yet, she never stopped wondering who she was.

_And if I saw you on the street_

_Would you know that it was me_

_And would your eyes be blue or green like mine_

_Would we share a warm embrace_

_Would you know me in your heart_

_Or would you smile and let me walk on by_

_Knowing you had dreams for me You wanted the best for me_

_I hope that you'd be proud of who I am_

Stella lips curved into a small, sad half-smile. Though her childhood hadn't been all that great, she'd managed to make something of herself. Turning the broken pieces of her life into something beautiful…something whole.

She became a cop, made new friends, and fell in love. The road wasn't easy, but slowly, her wounds began to heal. The wall she'd built around her heart years ago was crumbling and along with it, the hatred she'd harbored for so long against the mother she never knew. She was finally learning to let go. To forgive.

Mac smiled from his spot by the door, still unnoticed by the crooning woman. She was finally beginning to understand. If her mother hadn't done what she did, Stella might have never become the strong woman he knew today. She wouldn't have the life and friends she had now.

He fingered the gold band on his left hand.

And they never would have met.

_You gave life to me_

_A chance to find my dreams_

_And a chance to fall in love_

_You should have seen his shining face_

_On our wedding day_

_Is this the dream you had in mind_

_When you gave me up_

_You gave everything to me_

Mac heard small footsteps behind him then felt someone tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. He looked down and found two small faces with bright green eyes and dark curly hair starting back up at him with huge smiles on their faces. The smaller one, a young boy, had a framed photograph in his hands. He was gazing at it curiously when the older one, a girl, took it from him. The boy frowned but didn't fuss. They both looked back up at Mac, silently asking for permission for something. He nodded, smiling. He glanced back over at Stella as the two children shuffled past him toward her.

_And when I see you there_

_Watching from heaven's gates_

_Into your arms I'm gonna run_

_And when you look in my eyes_

_You can see my whole life_

_See who I was_

_And who I've become_

Stella stopped singing and turned at the sound of their footsteps. A smile spread across her face at the sight of the two kids smiling up at her. She looked over toward the doorway knowingly and found Mac standing there, smiling that crooked smile she'd fallen in love with.

Small fingers wrapped around her hand and she returned her attention to the children. The girl handed her the picture frame. She looked down at it and found herself staring at beautiful silver frame.

"You made this for me?"

The photograph inside was one of herself, Mac, and their two children, Claire and Mikey, who were now watching her intently as she gazed at the recent family photo. They looked so happy. So perfect.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Claire and Mikey chorused.

She pulled them into her arms, wiping the tears from her eyes, and hugged them tight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Claire said, relishing the warmth of her mother's arms.

Stella let them go and they immediately took off inside the house, Mac ruffling Mikey's hair as he ran past. Stella chuckled. Mac walked up to her, the smile still pasted on his face, and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, returning his love with her eyes.

Then Mac pulled something from behind his back and held it out to her. Stella gasped, staring in awe at the large bouquet of lavender roses. He handed them to her and she took the flowers in her trembling hands and inhaled their wonderful scent. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were filled with tears in contrast to the huge smile on her face.

Mac's face softened and he gave her a special smile. "Happy Mother's Day."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tighter than they'd ever hugged before.

Mac pulled back and brushed dark curls from her face. He gave her another kiss and walked back inside, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Once she was alone, Stella looked down at the photograph and the flowers, her heart swelling with joy. She was so lucky to have people who loved her so much. Unconditionally. And she never would have known that kind of love had her own mother not made that choice all those years ago.

With that thought in mind, she pulled one of the roses from the bouquet and held it close to her heart.

_Cause you gave life to me_

_A brand new world to see_

_Like playing with my son late at night_

_And reading Goodnight Moon_

_And playing in his room_

_I'm so grateful that I have this life_

_When you gave me up, you gave everything to me_

"Happy Mother's Day, mom…wherever you are."

She closed her eyes, releasing a trickle of tears.

"I forgive you."

* * *

**This story is for all the mother's out there…Happy Mother's Day!**

**Reviews welcome!**


End file.
